Love is For the Weak
by idreamaneverlarkdream
Summary: "Love is for the weak" she muttered defeated slumping down onto the couch and dropping her head into his lap, allowing him to runs his fingers through her dark hair. "No, it's not" he said and she looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "I wish it was.." - Set in Australia, Modern Day/AU.


_Hi all! This is just something i wrote out of no where, and yeah i know it's crap but not everyone is blessed with magical powers of creative writing. This is set in Australia like my other story just cause i haven't any other everlarks set in Australia. Jos Buttler is a cricketer, he's not too bad looking so you should search him up and the Melbourne Renegades and the Sydney Thunder are domestic cricket teams. Cricket in Australia is kinda a big thing so sorry if you're confused because yes it can be boring..._

_I own nothing._

* * *

**Prologue : In too Deep**

Jos Buttler was walking towards her with a massive smile on his face. "My ovaries are going to burst, my ovaries are going to burst" she frantically repeated gripping onto Peeta's arm and he chuckled. Jos Buttler English wicket keeper who was playing for her Favourite team, the Melbourne Renegades, was coming towards her. "Oh my god he's even hotter in person" she squealed letting go of Peeta's arm and clasping her hands together.

"I heard you yelling out about how our fielding a little off" he said as soon as he walked right up to her. She felt her cheeks heating up, "nothing you can do about it now" she said casually as if she wasn't having a fan-girling breakdown on the inside. "True" he said nodding his head and she grinned at him, "Maybe hit a couple of sixes off side get it near that catching box, it'd make up for the average fielding" she joked and he gave a throaty laugh.

All the while Peeta watched from beside them as the two laughed and while the little kids surrounding them were trying to get the wicket keepers attention.

"Thanks for the advice" he said nodding towards the rest of the boys who were seated for the 10 minute innings break, "Names Jos by the way" he said in his English accent and she internally squealed before taking the hand he was holding out to her. "Katniss." Mentally clapping that she didn't say something creepy like 'I know' when he told her his name, though she already did know. He was an international cricketer for crying out loud.

"Thanks again" he said flashing her a smile before walking over to the rest of the boys dressed in red.

"My ovaries have officially exploded" she said slouching back on her chair, "I think I'm in love with you for getting these tickets" she said to Peeta and his head snapped to look at her, a flicker of something she couldn't place passed his eyes before he shook his head the silly grin coming back to his face."Isn't he like thirty?" Peeta asked inconspicuously and she shook her head violently, "29, he's only 8 years older than me." She said before covering her mouth in shock. She was silently hoping that Peeta didn't notice her little slip up.

But she couldn't deny that fact that she had thought about the prospect of dating Jos Buttler, I mean have you seen that ass?

Peeta had definitely noticed the tiny flicker of hope long gone and a look of sadness crossing his face which Katniss failed to notice. Adjusting his green Sydney Thunder shirt he took a glance at her as she ogled the cricketers who were all drinking and chatting preparing themselves to bat, before he looked down at his wrist that she was holding while she was swooning over the wicket-keeper and all the other cricketers who were hotter than himself.

"I can't believe he talked to me" she whispered loud enough for him to hear, and he turned to look at her. Her eyes were widened in shock and she was playing with the end of her side braid in stead of it's usual style. "Why?" he asked and she gaped at him. "Look at him" she said holding her hands out in the general direction of the cricketers. "He's hot and he has an amazing accent and he's got an amazing smile and he's hot and i mean look at me..." the end of her sentence quieter as she looked down.

A pair of blue jeans and her red Mebourne Renegades shirt that was a couple of sizes too big. "And look at them.." she said pointing to the cheerleaders who were bouncing around with their massive boobs and long legs. She was nothing compared to them. What was worse was that there was hundreds of their pretty doppelgangers scattered around the crowd properly only here in the hopes to pick up a hot guy. Because there are plently of them at a cricket match.

"You look more beautiful than any of those girls.."Peeta said quietly, still loud enough for her to hear and she whipped her head to look at him with a confused look before forwning. "Just cause you're my bud doesn't mean you need to say things like that.." she said before a loud whistle made her whip her head back towards the cricketers to eye them up again.

"Fuck" he muttered to himself, raking a hand through his hair relieved that she let it slip. Turning his head to avoid looking at her he looked at a loved up couple siting not so far away from them and like all those girls in those romantic films he's watch with Katniss he's sighing to himself wishing he had the same thing. And even though there were plently of girls out there who were willing to give him the time of day, because, yeah, he was pretty good looking. He couldn't. He was too deep in love with someone who hardly saw him that way.

He was too deep in love with his best friend.

* * *

_I Hope you liked it and if you all hate it then.. i'm sorry._


End file.
